


Grandad Day Care

by PickingUpThePen



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Belena OC, Catradora Kid, Gen, Glimbow, Glimbow Kids, Kira OC, Mara OC - Freeform, OC Kids - Freeform, Other, Yue OC, because there are children, but that isn't the focus of the story, catradora, from said relationships, so there are relationships, this is a family fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickingUpThePen/pseuds/PickingUpThePen
Summary: In the middle of the night, the royal family of Bright Moon show up at a hidden library in The Whispering Woods.  There is a threat coming from off planet.  The babies are not safe.  While the Grandads are well experienced with children, having raised 13 of their own, can they handle homesick little ones and a sometimes invisible magical alien creature?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), George/Lance & grandkids
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Grandad Day Care

The emergency message from the stars had set off a chain reaction throughout the planet of Etheria. Now, under cover of darkness, preparations had started. In all the castles, only the most trusted staff members had been awoken to gather the necessary items, moving quietly through the halls.

At Bright Moon Castle, things were being assembled in the sitting room of The Queen’s Quarters. First assorted overnight bags had been piled into the middle of the room. Suddenly Adora and Catra shifted into visibility, Adora holding a small sleeping child to her chest. Shortly after, in rushed the Queen and King with their twin toddlers. A quick evaluation was made and the twin that seemed the deepest asleep was transferred into Catra’s care while Bow, now arms free, rushed off to retrieve his eldest daughter from her room. The gathered adults began picking up the bags with the help of Melog so as not to overly jostle the sleeping little ones. Bow returned soon enough with a bleary child in his arms. Luckily Princess Kira was still asleep enough to not make any noise as the last of the things were gathered, under the cover of Melog’s invisibility, Queen Glimmer transported everyone to the hidden Library deep in the Whisper Woods. They reappeared in the main hall of the Library where George and Lance were waiting for them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kira quietly crept out of the bedroom. She had stayed in the bedrooms of The Library before. When Mommy and Daddy didn’t have to do their important jobs, they would take family trips. Sometimes, they would come visit Grandpa George and Grandpa Lance in the Whispering Woods. She liked visiting The Library, especially when her other aunties and uncles were there, and she could play with her other cousins. But right now, The Library was quiet and empty. She didn’t like this, it was scary. She made her way slowly through the dark hallways. Where was Mommy and Daddy? They weren’t in Daddy’s old room like when they often visited. Where they in the main library? It seemed dark in there too. Maybe, the kitchen.

As Kira rounded the corner, she saw that she was right. There was light spilling out of the doorway. Moving as silently as she could, she closed the distance between her and the doorway and started to listen. It was difficult to make out what was being said, so she tried to figure out who was there. Mommy and Daddy’s voices were easy to hear. She heard their whisper voices all the time, especially after the twins came along. Next were Auntie Adora and Auntie Catra’s voices. The other voices must belong to Grandpa George and Grandpa Lance. There were always so many people around and she had never heard them whisper before. Was it because it was night time? Kira didn’t think so. When Daddy had woken her up, it was still dark and everyone in the castle was rushing and having whisper conversations. Something was happening.

Kira curled up really small next to the door and tried to listen to what the grownups were talking about.

“…enchantments. Just in case… trouble… silent room.” Ok. That was Mommy. She was doing something with magic? There was a silent room? Was this because it was a library? She had heard that some people thought libraries should be quiet so other people could read. That was not her Grandpas’ library. It was always full of people. Did they want a silent room for reading?

“…someone… find The Library…the kids…hide.” That was Daddy’s voice. Maybe she was wrong. The silent room was for them? Why? Who were they hiding from?

“Thank you… Mara stay too.” That was Auntie Adora. Mara too? Just Mara? Were Mommy, Daddy, Auntie Adora and Auntie Catra leaving? Kira started to shake.

“Of course.” That was one of her Grandpa’s. Maybe Grandpa George….

“We…family too.” That was a different Grandpa voice. If the last one was Grandpa George, then maybe that was Grandpa Lance.

“Thank… grateful.” Ok Auntie Catra was talking now. “Melog… stay behind…help protect…invisible…”

Stay behind? NoNoNo. They were leaving. She didn’t want Mommy and Daddy to leave. She hated it when one of them would leave to go to meetings or to go do work. Even though she would have one of them, and her brother and sister, and one or both of her Aunties and Mara, she hated it when the adults would go away for days. She couldn’t see them or tell them important things that had happened. Why are they leaving them here?

Kira’s face started to feel hot. Here eyes started to well-up and spill over, the rushing in her ears meant she couldn’t hear anymore. She didn’t realize it but she sniffled. 

The voices in the kitchen went silent. Suddenly there was a soft blue glow in front of her. Melog. They let out a small mewl.

“It’s Kira.” Auntie Catra said. There was the movement of chairs and someone was picking her up.

“Mommy.” Kira wrapped her arms around her mother’s neck and continued to sniffle. “Don’t go.” She must have cried for a while because when she eventually lifted her head up they were sitting at Grandpas’ big table. Auntie Adora and Auntie Catra were sitting at one end with her Grandpas and Melog, talking quietly. She was curled up in Mommy’s lap and Daddy was sitting in a chair next to them, his arm around Mommy. “Don’t go” she repeated.

“I’m sorry sweetheart but we have to.” Mommy gave her a big squeeze. “We will come see you every day. We promise.”

Kira felt the tears coming again. She started to shake her head back and forth. NoNoNo. She had never not had both Mommy or Daddy before, one of them always stayed. She didn’t like this. “Why? Why are you leaving?”

Mommy started to rub her back. “We have important visitors coming to the castle. There are very serious meetings that are going to happen.” That didn’t make sense. The twins and Mara couldn’t go to meetings because they were babies but she was now 6 years old and got to go to meetings sometimes. Especially meetings with the other Etherian princesses. The other Princes and Princess would come and they could sit with their Mommies and Daddies too. Those meetings were about parties and parks and fun things.

“I can go to the meetings! I can sit still and listen really carefully!”

“Oh Kira. I wish you couldn’t but the meetings we have to have are very serious. You cannot come to them. It is better if you stay here.” Mommy said.

“You will have lots of fun with Grandpas.” Daddy added.

“Why do we have to stay here? Why can’t we stay home?” Kira whined, more tears threatening to spill.

Mommy and Daddy exchanged worried looks. NoNoNo. Kira really didn’t like this. Daddy reached forward and wiped at the tears on her face. “The visitors who are coming are from very far away. They…” Daddy paused as he tried to decide what to say. “They… are jealous of Etheria and they might want to fight.” Fight? Why? She was only 6 and she had already learned that it was more fun to play and get along with other people. Is this like the stories that her parents and Aunties told her? About the fighting they did when they were young?

“But! But! You and Mommy and Auntie Catra are good fighters! And Auntie Adora too! And she is She Ra. You practice at home a lot. Why can’t I stay with you?”

“It will be too dangerous Kira. You will be safer and have more fun here with Grandpas.” Daddy tried to explain. “Hopefully the meetings won’t take too long and you can come home soon.”

“Why did Mommy make a silent room? Why do we have to hide?” Looking back and forth, asking both Mommy and Daddy in the hopes that one of them would answer.

Daddy looked surprised and then he sighed. “You heard a lot didn’t you?” Kira nodded. Maybe if he saw that she wasn’t scared and that she knew a lot she could go with them. She gave a big sniff and quickly rubbed her eyes dry. She sat up really straight and pushed off Mommy’s arm from around her waist. Time for best princess posture and best princess manners. See? Big girl. No more crying. Not afraid.

Daddy sighed again. “I’m sorry Kira but the castle is too dangerous for you, Yue, Belena, and Mara right now.”

“Why?”

Daddy looked up at Mommy again. She felt Mommy nod behind her. “It is like your story books” he continued. “You know how sometimes in stories the when the bad guy wants something they will try to take people that the good guy cares about or loves?” Ok. Kira was starting to get scared again. 

“These visitors want to take us?” she asked. Actually, she didn’t care if they saw she was afraid. She leaned against Mommy and grabbed her arm. “Do they want to hurt us?” Mommy rewrapped her arm back around her and gave her another big squeeze.

“We don’t know sweetheart.” Mommy said. “We received a message about some things that the people coming have been saying to some of our friends out in space. The people coming had said some not nice things and everyone in The Princess Alliance is getting ready.”

“Everyone?” Kira twisted a bit so she could see Mommy. She thought about the other Princes and Princesses. Daddy called them The Little Royal Crew. “Are they coming here?” Maybe it would be ok. Maybe it would be like the sleepover parties they got to have at the castle. She quickly looked around in case she had missed someone. It was still just Mommy, Daddy, Grandpas, Auntie Catra, Auntie Adora, and Melog.

“No. Their Mommies and Daddies are making their own plans.” Mommy said cuddling her close. “We want to make sure everyone is safe.”

“Is that why you made the quiet room?”

“It is” Mommy said. “Just in case we need it there is a nice room where you can wait with your Grandpas and Melog. No one will be able to find you because of the magic. I promise.”

Kira didn’t like this. She really didn’t like this. She managed to blurt out a small “No.” Now it was her turn to wrap her arms tightly around Mommy’s arms.

“It’s ok to be sad Kira.” Daddy said, placing his hand on her arm, leaning close. “We are going to miss you too. But you are going to have lots of fun with Grandpas and the twins, Melog, and Mara. And we are going to come by every night to see you and do before bed snuggles.”

NoNoNo. She had to stop them. She held on to Mommy’s arm as tight as she could. They could stay here too. They could be safe and they could be together. “Stay here.”

“We can’t” Daddy said. She didn’t want to, but she felt herself start to cry again. She lowered her head and began to cry. Daddy joined, wrapping his arms around her and Mommy. “It’s ok Kira. It’s going to be ok” he said again and again.

Eventually Daddy let go and Mommy stood up and started walking. She didn’t remember how, but she had let go of Mommy’s arm and found herself with her arms wrapped around Mommy’s neck. She heard Daddy say “we are going to put her to bed” to someone. Kira continued crying and held on tighter. She felt the familiar shimmer of magic as Mommy teleported her somewhere.

Kira managed to sniffle out a small “please don’t go.” Mommy sat down on the bed and tried to coax her arms off. That was not happening. Kira was not letting go. She heard Daddy’s voice trying to soothe her with more promises that it would be ok, that they would see her tomorrow, that it was ok to be sad. Kira continued to plead with repetitive small watery “please don’t goes.”

Eventually they gave up with the coaxing and laid in bed as Kira’s crying slowed down, and she fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She had awoken curled up against Melog and Grandpa George waiting for her. The room that she was staying in, which used to be one of her other aunties, she couldn’t remember who right now, had a reading chair. It was like the one that they had back home. It had a tall back and was soft. That’s where Grandpa George was. Kira sat up and looked around in vain. Mommy wasn’t there. Neither was Daddy. They went back to the castle. Auntie Catra and Auntie Adora were also with them. She had stayed in this room before but it was still strange to wake up in the wrong place and with the wrong people. From where he was sitting, Grandpa George said a friendly “good morning” but nothing more. Melog had lifted their head off the bed and was looking at her. They mewed what Kira assumed was a good morning and nuzzled her face. She in turn wrapped her arms around Melog’s neck, snuggling in, hoping the sadness would go away. After a few moments, she let go and slid off the bed. Without saying a word she crawled up into Grandpa’s lap and curled up there. She didn’t want to cry like yesterday, but she was still sad. Grandpa George didn’t say anything but wrapped and arm around her and kept quietly reading his book. He wasn’t Mommy or Daddy but this was nice. She used to do this at the castle too. Not so much now that she was a big girl but when she was littler she would sit with Mommy or Daddy when they did work or reading. She would often have a little puzzle toy Daddy had made or a picture book, when she used to read those, and sit with them. It was nice.

She wanted to go back to the castle.

They sat in silence for a while, Grandpa reading, Kira thinking her thoughts and listening to the morning sounds of The Library. Melog got up, stretched, and pushed their way though the partially open door. Probably to go check on Mara and the twins. Where they awake? Would they be surprised when they woke up not at home? Probably not. They often seemed to fall asleep somewhere and the grownups would pick them up and carry them to their beds. Little by little the forest noises outside started to grow and it sounded like the babies were waking up too. She heard Grandpa Lance’s voice happily chatting away to whoever was awake. Then, Kira’s tummy started to make the grumbly noise that meant she was hungry. She felt Grandpa George quietly laugh.

“Do you want to go have some breakfast?” Grandpa George asked.

Kira nodded. “Yes, please.” She wanted to use her best manners. Mommy and Daddy always said that was really important. 

“Ok. Let’s get an outfit from the bag your parents brought.” Grandpa George put down his book, pointing to the bag that was on the floor next to the bed. “Do you want help getting ready?”

“No thank you. I can do it myself.” Kira moved to get down off the chair.

“Ok. I will wait for you out in the hall. Call me if you need help.” He stood up and left the room, gently closing the door behind him.

Once Kira had gotten dressed, she found Grandpa George waiting for her in the hall.

“Shall we go to the kitchen?” Grandpa asked in a cheery voice. Kira let out a big sigh and didn’t say anything. Grandpa George got down on one knee, “do you want to talk about it?”

“I wanna go home” Kira said in a small voice.

“I know. It is really tough isn’t it?” He continued to look at her. Kira nodded in response. When she didn’t say any more, he continued. “Are you scared? There was a lot happening last night.”

Kira shook her head. “I’m just sad.” She sighed again and tried not to cry. “I know… I know… I know…” she tried to explain between sniffles. She really didn’t want to cry. Grandpa opened his arms for a hug and she stepped in. It wasn’t like the big squeezes that Mommy and Daddy gave when they cuddled, but it was still nice. She felt a little better. When she stepped back, she tried again. “I know I have to stay here and you and Grandpa will take care of us but I’m still sad.”

“It is ok to feel sad and to miss your home and your family. This is a really tough situation. I know your Mommy and Daddy miss you just as much as you miss them. We are going to do our best and play today but if you need to be sad and cry, Grandpa Lance and I will hug you or sit with you until you feel less sad, ok?” Kira nodded. “Do you want to go to the kitchen and have some breakfast or do you want to do something else?”

Before Kira had a chance to answer there was a distant shriek and a clatter of some dish followed by twin laughter. Then there was Grandpa Lance’s voice saying “uh oh!” It sounded like breakfast was starting without them. Kira was still hungry.

“Let’s go have breakfast” she said. Grandpa George stood up and they walked toward the chaotic noise coming from the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Another story that needed to escape my brain. 
> 
> I have a very complex thing with the ages of the kids and the meaning behind their names. Especially the names because I spent a good 2 days making a chart and compiling names and meanings. If anyone is interested I will put it as the notes for the next chapter.
> 
> I have at least one more chapter idea for this story but as for how many chapters this will be, I have no idea. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
